the_adventurers_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
Alivara Amaranthine
Backstory In the Northern Kingdom lives two witchborns. Distinctly tainted in the eyes. Those two humans came bearing child, and soon that child was birthed into a blonde girl. This girl grew up as a curious, but quiet child. Smart, and observant. As she grew up, she met many people but never knew any personally. That is until she met a certain wood elf, Nym was his name. He was the only one stubborn and consistent enough to crack her hard outershell and become her friend. During this time she also was waiting for her little brother to be born. Nym and Alivara, the witchborn girl, became close friends as they spent more time together. At the age of twelve, when Ali and Nym were lying on a rooftop together. She began to doze off, and in her sleep she had a dream. One of the stars, and a very brief glimpse of the truth about the stars. A tiny bit of true knowledge of the stars in the form of a dream. This immediately sparked an interest in the stars, and even changed her eyes slightly. Nym was confused when her eyes had a sparkling in them at night like the stars do, but they continued to be friends. And grew even closer as the two joined the kingdoms military together. Nym branched off to train under the Elite Polearm fighters. Soon, he convinced Ali to join that group, and she did. Ending up loving the ways of the dragoon as they called themselves, she trained hard with Nym and against him at some points. A friendly spar. Soon the dragoons became the Elites of the military. They were sent on an important mission to help a nearby village take care of their wolf problems and a frost giant. It was bad. Children being taken for the wolves food, and their parents almost dead in their own houses. The dragoons went to the village, and helped its residents with their problem. Though a certain group of them requested something specific, and Ali and Nym answered this request, with a bit of convincing from Ali. There was a primal frost giant in a nearby cave that was rumored to be planning to pillage the village. So Ali and, hesitantly, Nym went to solve this problem. As they arrived they found no frost giant. Instead they found an ambush of thieves. So many and so sudden of an attack that Nym was not able to handle it, and Ali barely escaped with her things. Ali immediately began beating herself up for convincing Nym. This proved to be the worst possible thing for her to do, as she had not been paying attention. Ambushed by starving wolves. The only thing that kept her alive was the hard steel of her armor. As she ran with her valueables, she saw one option. A port city to the south, Leyn. Appearance Alivara is a fit strong woman. She is built like a warrior, as a dragoon should. When her hair isnt tied up in a braid, it is easily waist length when straightened. Her eyes are a deep purple, and her thighs are quite large, because dragoon. Under the armor, she is busty. Some determining things about Alivara: There are 3 slash scars on her face, and one scar on her neck. Category:Character